1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling execution of a software, a method for controlling thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program for controlling thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling execution of a software which is capable of flexibly dealing with an operation required by a user by executing a software stored in a user's computer system or a software stored in an external computer system, e.g., a server, a method for controlling thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various scales and types of restaurants including a small personal business, a franchise and the like. In order to manage such various restaurants, various types of tasks need to be performed. Conventionally, such tasks have been processed by a person directly or by using a commercial application depending on types of tasks. For example, a store owner can obtain sales information by purchasing an accounting software in the market, installing the software in a personal computer, inputting selling information in the software, and executing the software. Recently, various restaurant business applications are being actively developed along with the development and spread of a high performance computing system, such as a personal computer, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like, in which an application software (hereinafter, referred to as “application” or simply referred to as “APP”) can be installed or a web service can be used by accessing a web server (see, e.g., WO 91/08540 A1. 1991.6.13.)
A restaurant owner or an employee performs a required task by inputting data of a predetermined specific type and format in a dedicated application for a specific task and then executing the application. Occasionally, a store owner or an employee himself may develop an application by generating a program code in order to perform a desired task. However, it is more usual to have a special developer develop a dedicated application, or to purchase and use a commercial application that has been developed by a special developer. When a desired task includes an operation that is not supported by a single application, one or more applications capable of executing such operation are searched and additionally executed. Or, a store owner or an employee himself performs such operation.
In a restaurant business, various types of tasks, e.g., reservation management, account book making, inventory management and the like, need to be performed. Further, it is often that such various tasks need to be linked together. However, it is considerably difficult in terms of cost and time for store owners to develop dedicated applications suitable for their own requests and circumstances in order to process the above-described various tasks. Moreover, even if the applications are developed by the store owners, program codes of the applications need to be changed or completely new applications need to be developed in order to deal with changes in details or processes of the tasks whenever the changes occur.
In case of purchasing and using a commercial application developed by a special developer, it is not possible to add a function that is not provided by the corresponding application or change a function or an operation of the application. Therefore, when a new function is needed, it is required to additionally purchase a separate application or develop a dedicated application having a desired function. Moreover, a single application may not support all of various functions required for tasks to be performed. In order to realize an additional function that is not supported by a single application, a separate application that supports the additional function needs to be executed. Further, there exists the inconvenience of repetitively inputting the same data into a plurality of applications or changing formats of input data one by one. Moreover, considerable time is required in searching an application for supporting the desired function. When a desired application cannot be searched, a target task itself may not be carried out. Furthermore, there is a problem that an unscheduled task cannot be performed at all by an application developed for a specific operation.